starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Shmi Skywalker
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 72 BBY | thuiswereld = | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = Cliegg Lars | kinderen = Anakin Skywalker, Owen Lars stiefzoon | sterfte = 22 BBY | titel = | functie = Slavin | species =Mens | geslacht =Vrouw | lengte =1,63m | haarkleur =Bruin | oogkleur =Bruin | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = | era = }} Shmi Skywalker was de moeder van Anakin Skywalker en de grootmoeder van Luke Skywalker en Leia Organa. Biografie Jeugd Het was niet geweten op welke planeet Shmi Skywalker werd geboren of wie haar ouders waren. Op jonge leeftijd werd haar familie aangevallen door piraten en werd Shmi gescheiden van haar ouders. Haar trauma werd nog groter toen ze daarna als slavin werd verkocht. Shmi herinnerde zich zo goed als niets meer van haar ongelukkige jeugd. Als kind was Shmi meestal werkzaam in het huishouden. Sommige van haar meesters waren streng en wreed maar één meester was vriendelijk. Deze meester, Pi-Lippa gaf Shmi een technische opleiding en beloofde zelfs om haar vrij te laten. Maar Pi-Lippa stierf alvorens zij haar belofte officieel kon bekrachtigen en de erfgenamen van Pi-Lippa verkochten Shmi gewoon door. thumb|left|250px|Anakin & Shmi Met Anakin Rond 42 BBY merkte Shmi op dat ze zwanger was. Zonder echt weet te hebben van de vader, gaf ze in 42 BBY het leven aan Anakin Skywalker. Toen Anakin nog een peuter was, werden moeder en zoon eigendom van Gardulla the Hutt. Gardulla verloor hen echter bij het wedden op Podraces aan Watto. Watto was niet echt de allerbeeste meester maar toch respecteerde de Toydarian Shmi. Hij liet haar voldoende privacy en liet haar en Anakin licht werk opknappen. Shmi mocht zelfs karweitjes doen voor andere inwoners van Mos Espa waardoor ze een beetje spaarcenten verzamelde. Voor Watto werkte Shmi meestal thuis waar ze aan haar werkbank apparatuur opknapte en kleine herstellingen doorvoerde. Al snel kwam Shmi tot het besef dat Anakin anders was dan 'gewone' kinderen. Hij had razendsnelle reflexen alsof hij kon voorspellen wat er zou gebeuren. Anakin was ook heel bekwaam in het maken en herstellen van apparaten. Zo bouwde hij een 3PO Protocol Droid uit onderdelen in Watto's Junkyard. Deze Droid, C-3PO hielp Shmi mee in het huishouden. Shmi keek vol angst toe wanneer Anakin deelnam aan de levensgevaarlijke Podraces op Mos Espa. Anakin was de enige mens die zich kon weren in de race tegen professionele racers als Sebulba. In 32 BBY bracht Anakin vier vreemdelingen mee naar hun woonst. De vreemdelingen boden voedselcapsules aan en een maaltijd werd bereid. De groep was gestrand op Tatooine en bleek belangrijker dan gedacht. Ze moesten naar Coruscant zien te geraken. Hoewel Shmi het niet graag zag gebeuren, stemde ze uiteindelijk toe dat Anakin hen zou helpen door te racen in zijn zelfgemaakte Podracer in de Boonta Eve Challenge. thumb|right|250px|Qui-Gon & Shmi Toen Shmi met Qui-Gon Jinn praatte, maakte ze de Jedi Master duidelijk dat Anakin speciaal was. Qui-Gon was verbaasd toen hij hoorde dat Shmi onbevlekt zwanger was geraakt. Qui-Gon probeerde om Shmi vrij te krijgen in een weddenschap met Watto maar hij kreeg de Toydarian niet zover. Tijdens de Boonta Eve Challenge moest Shmi bange tijden doorstaan om haar zoon uiteindelijk te zien zegevieren. Hij had volgens haar hoop gebracht voor zij die er geen hadden. Daarna kreeg Shmi van Qui-Gon Jinn te horen dat Anakin bevrijd was van de slavernij. Qui-Gon zou hem meenemen naar Coruscant waar Anakin tot Jedi zou worden opgeleid. Shmi was Qui-Gon dankbaar dat hij het leven van haar zoon redde maar langs de andere kant was ze uiteraard droevig dat Anakin moest vertrekken. Ze raadde Anakin aan om zonder haar te gaan want dat sommige dingen in het leven nu eenmaal gebeuren zonder dat we die kunnen stoppen. Anakin beloofde dat hij zijn moeder zou komen redden. thumb|left|150px|Shmi Skywalker Met Cliegg Shmi bleef samen met C-3PO in dienst van Watto. Ze voelde zich voldaan omdat Anakin was kunnen ontsnappen aan de slavernij. Ze had daarna geen enkel contact meer met hem of de Jedi Order. Een vrouwelijke Falleen Jedi, door Qui-Gon gestuurd, vertelde haar echter dat Anakin was aangekomen op Coruscant en aan zijn opleiding zou beginnen. Deze Jedi bracht Shmi ook nog een geschenk van Qui-Gon, een kostbare Tobal Lens. Shmi begon met het aanleggen van een dagboek en bleef in contact met Anakins vrienden W. Wald, Kitster Banai en Melee. Haar relatie met Watto verbeterde eveneens. Vier jaar na Anakins vertrek ontmoette Shmi de norse Moisture Farmer Cliegg Lars te Mos Espa die op zoek was naar booster coils voor een SoroSuub Landspeeder. Shmi en Cliegg waren aangetrokken door elkaar en Cliegg begon Shmi te helpen met haar huishouden en haar allerlei voedsel te brengen. Uiteindelijk lukte het Cliegg om Shmi te kopen en met haar in het huwelijk te treden in 27 BBY. Ook Shmi's Tobal Lens zorgde ervoor dat Watto haar wilde verkopen. Shmi leidde een heel nieuw leven in een nieuwe familie met Cliegg en zijn zoon Owen in een Moisture Farm nabij Anchorhead. Owens vriendin Beru Whitesun vervolledigde Shmi's nieuwe gezin. Ze plaatste ook nieuwe platen op het lichaam van C-3PO zodat hij er minder 'naakt' uitzag. Shmi was gelukkig in haar nieuwe woonst en met haar nieuwe familie maar ze bleef vaak denken aan Anakin. Cliegg, Owen en Beru wisten dit en probeerden haar zoveel mogelijk te troosten en te helpen. thumb|right|250px|Shmi sterft in de armen van Anakin In 22 BBY, een maand voor de uitbraak van de Clone Wars verdween Shmi toen ze paddestoelen plukte die groeiden op de Moisture Vaporators en werd ze gekaapt door Tusken Raiders, de nachtmerrie van elke kolonist op Tatooine. Cliegg verzamelde een groep vrijwilligers die Shmi wilden bevrijden en met een dertigtal man probeerde men de sporen op te zoeken. Helaas viel het team in een hinderlaag van de Tusken Raiders en zouden er slechts vier man terugkeren van de dertig. Cliegg Lars was één van hen maar hij liep een vreselijke kwetsuur op. Cliegg verloor zijn rechteronderbeen en was niet meer in staat om deftig op zoek te gaan naar zijn vrouw aangezien hij niet meer kon wandelen en noch beest, noch een toestel kon besturen. In een hoverchair liet hij het zwaarste werk over aan Owen en Beru en wachtte hij angstvallend af of er nieuws te rapen viel over Shmi. Dit zou er komen toen plotseling haar zoon Anakin Skywalker de Moisture Farm bezocht. Hij werd de laatste tijd opgeschrikt door nachtmerries over zijn moeder en zijn angst werd bevestigd door hetgeen er met zijn moeder was gebeurd. Anakin ging naar Shmi op zoek en vond haar uiteindelijk in een kamp van de Tusken Raiders in de Valley of the Spirits. Shmi was in leven gehouden maar lag op sterven. Shmi was opgelucht dat ze haar zoon nog éénmaal kon zien en stierf gelukkig in zijn armen. Anakin was daarentegen vol van woede en angst omdat hij niet had kunnen voorkomen dat zijn moeder was gestorven. Hij was boos op zichzelf en op Obi-Wan Kenobi die hem niet ver genoeg liet evolueren als Jedi. thumb|right|250px|Anakin, Padmé, Beru, Owen en Cliegg bij Shmi's begrafenis en grafsteen Anakin nam het lichaam van Shmi mee naar de Lars Moisture Farm waar ze werd begraven naar de familie van Cliegg Lars. Cliegg sprak vol liefde en respect over zijn overleden echtgenote. Anakin beloofde haar dat hij geen geliefden meer zou laten sterven zolang hij leefde. Anakin nam afscheid van zijn moeder toen R2-D2 een bericht bracht van Obi-Wan Kenobi op Geonosis. Na haar dood Anakin Skywalker zou Shmi nog terugzien tijdens zijn verblijf op Mortis, maar hij realiseerde snel dat dit niet Shmi was, wat ook bleek toen het de Son was die de gedaante van Anakins moeder had aangenomen. Hoewel Shmi niet werd vergeten, verwijderden Owen Lars en Beru de grafsteen van Shmi en Clieggs familie voor Luke Skywalker. Zo zou Luke zich geen vragen hoeven te stellen over het drama dat zich er ooit had afgespeeld. Darth Vader zou nooit meer terugkeren op Tatooine omdat hij niet meer wou herinnerd worden aan het overlijden van zijn moeder. EU Later zou Leia Organa het dagboek van Shmi in handen krijgen en zo een beter inzicht verkrijgen over wie haar vader eigenlijk was. Achter de schermen thumb|250px|Shmi arriveert met [[Anakin Skywalker|Anakin op Tatooine]] * Shmi Skywalker werd gespeeld door de Zweedse actrice Pernilla August. * August speelde ook Maria in de film 'Mary, Mother of Jesus'. Verschijningen *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Overlords Bronnen *Shmi Skywalker in de Databank *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Category:Personages Category:Tatooinians Category:Slaven Category:Moisture Farmers category:Skywalker familie category:Lars familie